Borescopes and video scopes for inspecting visually obscured locations are typically tailored for particular applications. For instance, some borescopes have been tailored for use by plumbers to inspect pipes and drains. Likewise, other types of borescopes have been tailored for use by mechanics to inspect interior compartments of machinery being repaired. This disclosure contemplates aspects of a borescope that have been tailored for use by electricians or in electrical applications. More specifically, the borescope has been designed to meet certain electrical safety standards, such as the CAT III or CAT IV ratings issued by or referenced by the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC).
Test instruments are rated on their ability to withstand a voltage spike, which is applied through a specified level of resistance. The higher the category, the more risk that a high voltage can overload a circuit and cause electrical and/or physical damage. For example, CAT III-rated test instruments can withstand the transient voltage range found on most distribution circuits; whereas, CAT IV-rated test instruments are designed for testing on the primary supply source, which include 120V or 240V overhead or underground lines. The CAT IV rating covers the highest and most dangerous level of transient overvoltage an electrician encounters when working on utility service equipment like exterior transformers. While conventional test instruments have been designed to meet CAT III or CAT IV ratings, emerging products such as video inspection devices have not previously met these types of electrical safety standards. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an enhanced borescope or video inspection device that meets certain electrical safety standards.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.